


I’m here

by Laulu



Series: Jam Week 2.0 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Dorks in Love, F/M, Jam Bud Week 2020, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulu/pseuds/Laulu
Summary: The night of Steven’s breakdown, Connie refused to leave his side.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week 2.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	I’m here

The night of Steven’s breakdown, Connie refused to leave his side. He insisted that he was fine, that she could go home, and she said that the word “fine” was forbidden for the time being and that she was staying whether he liked it or not. He laughed and he was so, so tired and so, so happy to have her there with him, that he accepted without another word.

No one batted an eyelash at the fact that they were going to share a bed, although Pearl had certainly had her opinions against it when they became teenagers. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep at all, really, at first. But everyone was so exhausted as the night fell into a silent peace, that he fell asleep as soon his head touched his pillow.

He woke up and the first thing he saw was her face. A warm feeling spread through his chest as he saw Connie lying next to him, sound asleep. He figured it might be still very early in the morning, the sun just coming out. His eyes roamed lower and he noticed she was wearing his old pink shirt as a pajama. He didn’t even remember lending her that shirt the night before, but his heart ached at the sight. 

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of beautiful things, really, as he traveled along the galaxy and met some very exotic and colorful worlds along the way. But, still, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And that thought scared him a little.

He closed his eyes and focused on her breathing. Flexibility, love, trust.

She was here, she was with him. She was choosing to stay.

_We’re not going anywhere._

Her voice came into his thoughts. He had dizzying memories of the day before but there was one thing he remembered clearly. Reassurance that he would be okay, no matter what.

_We’re all gonna take care of you, the same way you take care of us._

When breakfast was ready, Amethyst told him all about how the day before they were all blaming themselves, even White, and also how badass-Connie came back from protecting the citizens just in time to yell at White that _yes_ , it _was_ all her fault but that wasn’t the time to make it all about _her_.

His heart swelled with love for the girl sitting beside him, blushing and smiling as Amethyst went on about how Connie gave this whole speech and basically stopping their pity party to focus on being there for him. His memories from yesterday were still a bit blurry, but he remembered the words she whispered to him when he was at his lowest point.

_I don’t have your powers, but..._

He desperately wanted to kiss her.

He loved her with all his heart and he was tired of repressing that part of him as well. But they would have time for all that, in the future.

The future.

Suddenly, it didn’t seem so scary anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read many stories about “the day after” and they mostly agree on everyone tiptoeing around Steven about the whole monster thing, but I just liked the idea of Amethyst going on about how badass Connie had been at the moment.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
